Core C will provide quantitave analysis of airway wall thickness in both mouse and man using CT scan[unreadable] imaging techniques. The microCT scan images of mice with airway remodeling will be performed using a[unreadable] GE scanner. Levels of airway wall thickness will be quantified using the same alogorithm utilized in human[unreadable] studies.